Ilari Vasiliev/Relationships
Family Ilari's entire family is rather large, so the main focus will be on a list of members he considers his immediate family. This list currently consists of his parents, siblings, and grandmother. His parents are the current tsar of Russia, Nikolai Stepanov, and the current generation's Vasilisa and tsarina of Russia, Svetlana Vasilyeva. Andrusha and Aleksandra, whom he refers to as "Andrei" and "Sasha" respectively, are his younger brother and sister. In addition to those two, he also had an older sister named Tatyana – who was originally fated to become the next generation's Vasilisa until her untimely death during her first year at Ever After High. Among Ilari's siblings, Tatyana, whom Ilari affectionately nicknamed "Tanya", was the closest to him before she died. In regards to family-related affairs, Ilari is guilty for not being as close with the currently alive members of his family as he'd like. He's promised to write to them as much as he could during his time on the Ever After High campus, but his perpetually busy life often gets in the way of that. Despite that he's still close with his siblings and mother, and as for his father, he's on adequate speaking terms with him (though he'd like to become closer with him). During breaks, Ilari usually comes home to Russia to visit and spend time with his family. The Dowager Empress Anna Alexandrovna, who was Russia's former ruler alongside her deceased husband, is also Ilari's grandmother from his father's side. His family tree resembles the following: Grandmother – Anna Alexandrovna TBA Father – Nikolai Stepanov As previously mentioned, Ilari doesn't have a very close relationship with his father Nikolai, who is the tsar of Russia. Although, he understands why this is so, as his father has the duty of governing and ruling over the country of Russia. Because of his father's obligations and the duties he must attend to, Ilari was barely able to interact with his father, which prevented him from having a proper father-son relationship during his childhood. Despite his father's absence in his childhood, Ilari still loved his father. He always looked up to him and admired his status as a king and leader of the country. Knowing that one day he'll take up his father's throne after his reign ends has motivated Ilari to focus heavily on his education (prior to Ever After High) and learning to be the best tsarevich (heir apparent) a king could ever possibly have. ---- Later in his early adolescence, Ilari noticed that his father seemed even more distant than he normally was. Usually they'd engage in small conversations whenever Nikolai caught sight of his son as he'd rush to his meetings and conferences, but after Tatiana passed away, he would pass by Ilari without saying a word. Something else Ilari had noticed was his father's gradually increasing absence from family life as a whole. Ilari's relationship with his father became even more distant than it already was, but he felt he couldn't do much about it. He'd later grow to resent his father because of his absence. ---- Before Ilari left for Ever After High, is father finally spoke to him after what seemed like years of perpetual radio silence. It was a brief conversation, with Nikolai asking how things were with his son. Ilari, perplexed by his father's sudden want to talk, was at first frustrated with the situation and expressed his frustration with his father's absence. He expressed something like the following: Ilari knew that such a demonstration of harshness could get him in a lot of trouble with not just his father, but with his mother as well. Despite having that in mind, he had to confront his father about his failure to be a proper father in his life. Yet, instead of being met with anger for his unruliness, Ilari was instead met with earnest compassion from his father. Truth be told, Nikolai knew he was failing at the most important job he had, which was more important than his duties as the tsar of Russia—his role as a father. Nikolai expressed to Ilari his deepest apologies for his constant absence from his life as well as the lives of his siblings. He expressed how proud he was of Ilari and how far he's managed to come. He even reaffirmed his son's own opinion of him as a poor example for what a father was supposed to be. He then expressed his regret for not being active enough in Ilari's life and bid his farewells to him afterwards. Ilari, because he genuinely didn't know how to respond, left without saying a word for his ride to Ever After High. ---- Months into his first year at Ever After High, Ilari's relationship with his father began to gradually improve after they maintained a steady exchange of letters to each other. Ilari was rather surprised that his father kept his word and continued writing to him, but in all honesty he was so grateful that they were communicating at all. Mother – Svetlana Vasilyeva Tutor – Georges Rousseau TBA Sister – Tanya Vasilyeva TBA Sister – Sasha Vasilyeva TBA Brother – Andrei Vasiliev TBA Best Friends Forever After Cosmo Galante TBA Kaden Radcliffe TBA Friends Aleks Drosselmeier TBA Calina Kuznetsov TBA Camelia Floare TBA Eduard Knochen TBA Everett Horn TBA Feliks Nikolaev TBA Florent D'Aureville TBA George-Michael Bernard Pendragon cricket + political buds ;) Heather von Olympus TBA Iolanta Feyanova TBA Klaus Knochen TBA Polina Rubinova TBA Acquaintances Cybelle Vedma TBA Orelia Ryba TBA Pets Ilari and the members of his family have a variety of pets they kept as companions, including the family pets and their own individual pets. Ilari himself is particularly fond of canines, having two dogs named Denis and Leo, which remain in St. Peterpansburgh while he's studying at Ever After High. In addition to his dogs, he also deeply cherishes the company of Romeo, who is the horse that accompanies him whenever he takes a stroll around the Winter Palace on horseback. He also has snow white hare named Faina, which he acquired from the Animal Call during his second year attending Ever After High. Dogs – Denis & Leo TBA Horse – Romeo TBA Hare – Faina TBA Romance Ilari identifies as gay, though he remains in the closet because he's often struggling with his own conflicting thoughts and internalized homophobia. The only people he's currently out to are his friend and roommate Cosmo Galante and his ex-girlfriend Sanne Lukøje. Before he fully realized he was gay – and before he went steady with Sanne, Ilari had a string of (somewhat unfulfilling) flings with certain individuals at school and from his home in Russia. One such fling he had was during the summer after he completed his first year at Ever After High, where he was courting Sofiya Yusupova, the young daughter of an aristocrat from the Russian Royal Court. Another fling he had was with Natalia Rubinova, though he doesn't truly consider their relationship to have been anything than one-sided fron Natalie's end. TO BE REWRITTEN!!!! Husband – Elias Bellerose TBA Ex-boyfriend – Luka Philemonov Sooner or later, while he was on his summer break after finishing his third year at Ever After High, and during his escapades in the streets of St. Peterpansburg while masked as an ordinary Russian citizen under an assumed alias, Ilari would meet a peasant boy around his age named Luka Philemonov. After being gravely injured from a violent altercation with a couple ruffians near the Nevsky Prospect, Ilari would meet this particular individual in the wake of being rescued by him and his uncle Gleb, where they would proceed to carry him back into their apartment in order to nurture him back to wellbeing. Startled by his resemblance to Kaden (albeit appearing more Slavic-like in facial features), Ilari would end up developing feelings towards Luka as he would spend the rest of the day recovering at his and his uncle’s home, and eventually spending the night at their house. Ilari would leave Luka’s home the morning after spending the night, but before doing so, he would compose Luka a letter detailing his thankfulness for his and his uncle's thoughtfulness. He would also request he and Luka keep in touch by means of writing letters to each other and arranging to see meet as much as they could, to which Luka would eagerly agree to such arrangements. Further into the future, but still during the duration of the summer season, Ilari would wind up falling further in love with Luka with each letter being traded between them and every meeting they would have with each other. He would eventually begin to see past Luka’s resemblance to Kaden and begin seeing him as an entirely unique individual equipped with his own charm and ferocious cleverness differing from that of Kaden’s. In spite of this, Ilari would still be deeply troubled by the phantom of Kaden’s features lingering on Luka’s face, and though it would seem apparent that the attraction he felt for Luka was reciprocated, he wouldn’t actively seek out an intimate relationship with Luka (much to Luka’s dismay, who would desire intimacy from Ilari). There would also be another obstacle obstructing Ilari from pursuing such a relationship with Luka – that would be the very certainty that Luka just knew him as a common Russian boy named Anastas Zolotov. Crush – Kaden Radcliffe TBA Ex-girlfriend – Natalia Rubinova ilari refuses to acknowledge this relationship since it went sorta badly for the both of them Ex-girlfriend – Sanne Lukøje Before he figured out he was gay, Ilari was in a relationship with a female classmate named Sanne Lukøje. He and Sanne became close towards the middle of their second year, though he initially didn't have any feelings for her. He was also frustratingly oblivious to Sanne's attempts at flirting with him, which were actions that others could easily percieved. He purely thought of Sanne as a very good friend! Or so he thought. On the night before their summer release from Ever After High, Sanne met with Ilari at the gazebo deep within the Enchanted Forest. It was there in which Sanne confessed her attraction to Ilari, who was rather flustered—yet suddenly lovestruck. As mentioned, Ilari was flustered from having being confessed to. He was speechless. He didn't automatically accept Sanne's confession, however. Instead, Ilari asked if he could have more time to think about her offer. Sanne, while somewhat hurt, understood his sentiments and decided they should further discuss their relationship while they walk back to Ever After High (which Ilari obliged to). TO BE REWRITTEN!!!! Before he came to terms with his sexuality, Ilari was in a relationship Sanne Lukøje – the daughter of Ole Lukøje and a fellow classmate from his grade. After befriending her after the beginning of their second year, he and Sanne became close towards the middle of that year. At first, he didn't have any feelings for her. In fact, he simply viewed her as a good friend with a pleasant disposition. Unbeknownst to Ilari, however, Sanne was madly in love with him. Much to her dismay, Ilari was frustratingly oblivious to her romantic gestures, which ranged from casual flirting to affectionate touching. He'd continue being unable to pick up hints of her flirting for the remainder of that year, until the night Sanne finally set the record straight and confessed to him. On the eve before the day the students of Ever After High were to be released from school and begin summer vacation, Sanne persuaded Ilari into going on a walk with her through the Enchanted Forest. Ilari merely thought of the occasion as a lovely evening to hang out being shared between two friends, so he was completely unaware of Sanne's true intentions that night. TBC Ex-girlfriend – Sofiya Yusupova uhhh she's this noble girl that ilari thought he had a crush on and tried pursuing as a possible girlfriend but really he was just repressed and felt pressured to like the nearest girl he thought was nice to him ??? Years prior to attending Ever After High, Ilari met and befriended a girl around his age named Sofiya Yusupova – the youngest daughter of an aristocratic couple from the Russian Royal Court. The pair became close and were seen as almost inseparable since the day they met, to the point where others viewed them as childhood sweethearts. In fact, it appeared to be widely agreed among members of the court that they were destined to become each other’s lovers and inevitable spouses once they grew to an appropriate age to wed. There was indeed a deep bond between Ilari and Sofiya, but contrary to what was commonplace amongst courtiers, the relationship between the two was far more platonic than many believed it to be. TBC Enemies Glaucio Pedroso Ilari and Glaucio were "friends"—or something of that sort—when they first met during their first year at Ever After High. They wrote letters of correspondence to each other and got along adequately. Now, with both teenagers being in their third years at Ever After High, they have been bitter rivals since a confrontation occurred between the two of them, which was initiated by Glaucio. Perhaps the "rival" title is more one-sided from Ilari's end, as they are more or less each other's banes of existence. They'll make snide comments directed towards each other from time to time, with their comments usually being in French, though sometimes Ilari would direct Russian insults towards him (and Glaucio would direct insults towards him in Portuguese). Ilari sees Glaucio as nothing more than a troublemaker. Before the prominence of the Rebel Movement, he thought Glaucio was "foolish" for his opposing views on destiny. However, as previously stated, the two were once "friends"—or something of that sort. ---- Two years before the present, Ilari and Glaucio met during their first years at Ever After High. The two were able to familiarize themselves with each other due to their one common trait—their royal status. Back when Ilari and Glaucio were still attending their Freedom Years at Ever After High, students were divided into whether they held a status of royalty or not. That kind of segregation among the student body influenced the way Ilari navigated his interactions with his peers. For a good portion of his first year at the school, Ilari tried socializing with and gaining the friendships of fellow, like-minded, students of royalty like him. This lead to Ilari's pursuit of a friendship with Glaucio. Ilari met Glaucio during one of the events held for the new wave of students attending the school, though this event was specifically held for students with statuses of royalty. A royal upperclassman introduced Ilari to Glaucio in an attempt to relinquish extreme awkwardness filling the room establish further camaraderie among the royal first year students. Ilari, as an attempt to express his upper class, royal status, introduced himself to Glaucio in French, which prompted for Glaucio to introduce himself in French as well. They were able to hold a a full conversation—albeit, a rather awkward and somewhat boring one—entirely in French. Ilari then directly expressed his desire to form a friendship with Glaucio and asked if they could write letters of correspondence to each other so that they would be able to further familiarize themselves with each other. Glaucio accepted. A brief exchange of letters and further interactions between Ilari and Glaucio would soon reveal to Glaucio that this individual who was trying to befriend him was really only interested in him for his status as a royal, and thus he felt betrayed by this revelation. He wanted to give Ilari the benefit of the doubt and wanted to keep believing that he was seeking a sincere friendship with him, but an encounter between him and Ilari only stained his opinion on Ilari. Ilari would later experience a confrontation between him and Glaucio, in which the latter called him out for "being an elitist prick", as well as being a "thorn in his side". This encounter between them would later be the root of their bad blood in the next two years to come. ---- After Glaucio's confrontation with him, Ilari was deeply wounded after experiencing what he described as "perplexing hostility" from someone he thought he could call a "friend". However, it was definitely true that Ilari seeked out a friendship with Glaucio purely for his own selfish desire—which was because they were both students of royal positions. Ilari didn't fully realize at the time that his initial intentions in his quest for friendship and validation were actually selfish and made him seem like an asshole (which it did). It only dawned on him after Glaucio made several scathing remarks in their confrontation. Afterwards, he sought to become more aware of how he interacted with others, particularly with who he interacted with and why. Despite his moment of self-reflection of his elitism and arrogance, Ilari could never find himself going back to Glaucio and apologizing for the way he'd initially treated him. In fact, he could never see himself letting go of the words Glaucio said to him. Instead, Ilari decided to redirect a lot of his bitterness towards Glaucio, essentially forming a grudge against him which would continue to their third year together. Ilari's disdain for Glaucio began intensifying when he noticed him becoming closer with the person he's long held affections for—Kaden Radcliffe. But nevertheless, he couldn't bring it onto himself to tell Glaucio off, nor could he fully explain to Kaden why he thought it was a bad idea for him to associate himself with Glaucio. Ilari couldn't do such a thing without seeming petty and undignified, and he'd never allow for himself to be seen as such, especially by someone he adores so much. Instead, Ilari is only capable of staying within his lane and distancing himself from the two. It's painful to watch the person you love so much find joy in a person you simply can't stand, and perhaps Ilari is brave for having to do this exact action. TO BE REWRITTEN!!!! Scylla van Der Zee TBA Category:Subpages Category:Amatoresx's Subpages Category:Amatoresx